<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hannibal One-Shots by Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625757">Hannibal One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe/pseuds/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe'>Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Crack, Hanahaki Disease, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Roses, Will has a darkness in him, will is a cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe/pseuds/Fandoms_d_o_t_Exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm a dumb bitch I usually have a ton of shit on the go all at once so here's the collection of Hannibal stuff I've written.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lungful Of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BEFORE YOU START READING I NEED TO WARN YOU! This little fic contains descriptive depictions of gore referencing the Hanahaki Disease, major character death and implied suicide. If any of these topic make you uncomfortable please, please, please do not read this. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started as a small tickle in his throat one day, and of course, Hannibal paid no mind. But eventually, it grew worse. The tickle soon became coughing fits and then, pain. A searing pain, clawing slowly up his throat. Ripping and tearing at his trachea. He couldn't breathe, as if something was physically blocking his airway. Perhaps something was. For the more he coughed, the further the burning pain spread up his trachea, making him gag a bit. </p><p>Soon Hannibal found himself hunched over, coughing and gagging up blood and . . . flower petals? No, it couldn't be possible. Love, unrequited at that. How? When? When did he let his control slip? He kept such a careful hold on what little he could in such an unpredictable world, yet somehow at some point he let his tight grip loosen, perhaps only for a moment, but a moment was long enough for the beginnings of love to slip through. </p><p>Everything seemed to settle for a few minutes as Hannibal's coughs and gags died down. Now he found himself hunched over a bright red rose surrounded by blood, his own blood, and rose petals. The rose even had thorns and leaves still attached to the stem. </p><p>As he knelt there, hunched over what he had just coughed up, his body began to shake involuntarily. He could feel his control slipping as a foreign feeling overcame him. He didn't quite register it but his body and subconscious mind did and next thing he knew was that he was crying, something he utterly detested unless there was a good reason for it.</p><p>Once whatever had come over him had passed and Hannibal was once again calm and in control, he could process what had just happened. The hanahaki disease was something Hannibal was aware of but since he was mostly incapable of such feelings, or well he thought he was, he brushed such possibilities of he himself falling victim to such a thing. </p><p>Control was always something Hannibal liked to have over everything possible, including himself but perhaps, perhaps love was something he couldn't control. That lack of control made him want to control it all the more. He wanted to control love, his love, others love. Perhaps he could if he tried hard enough. </p><p>***</p><p>It had been a little over a month since Hannibal had coughed up the first flower and all seemed well. Hannibal was mostly in control over the spread of the disease, he still coughed up some blood and a flower petal here and there but there hadn't been any more flowers. Frustratingly enough though, that tickle was still there in the back of his throat.</p><p>Currently, Hannibal had been performing what most people would call an experiment but he saw it more as a means to fix a problem. It consisted of him making anyone he could possibly love, fall in love with him. His current subject was Alana but the results weren't what he was hoping for. </p><p>From what he knew of love, the little bits people talked to him about, he felt nothing of the sorts towards her. She had also already confessed her love for him yet the tickle remained. It was almost time for him to move his experiment on. And his next subject was Will Graham. </p><p>Will Graham was an interesting individual and there were plenty of aspects about the man that could have possibly aided in Hannibal falling for him. Unfortunately, Will was a tough nut to crack. He was stubborn, closed off and straight as far as Hannibal knew.</p><p>But of course, Hannibal knew that his charm and looks had the ability to make even the straightest man want him, he was sure Will wouldn't be too much different. Although Hannibal did take into account that Will would need a little more than charm and looks to make Will love him but Hannibal was determined.</p><p>All that there was to do now was prepare, and get rid of Alana. Not through murder but just out of his life romantically. Yes, he enjoyed the company and the sex but he found Alana exhausting.</p><p>***</p><p>So far his experiment with Will was going well so far. Will appeared to be falling for Hannibal, albeit slowly but slow was better than not at all. But regardless everything was going according to plan, sort of. There was a slight... miscalculation in Hannibal's experiment. He never accounted for the fact that Will wasn't very open about how he felt. </p><p>And this led Hannibal to become stuck, unsure of how to proceed further in his experiment. He's never been unsure of anything before, he's always just gone with the flow. He rarely needed to plan anything out, unless it was how he wanted to display his newest victim.</p><p>But alas, now he needed a plan, a proper one at that. He needed to figure out what Will likes, subtly of course. Hannibal would then use this newfound information to win Will's affections. As Hannibal began planning out how he would gain access to such information, he came to the realization that Will truly was the one he had fallen for. It was odd to realize such a thing. </p><p>Despite the fact that Hannibal told himself that this was only an experiment, a means to an end, he could feel his heart rate elevate when he was near Will, and he would get this strange feeling in his stomach, as if he was going to vomit, which must be what most people described as "butterflies" in his stomach. </p><p>When Will left after dinner that night Hannibal ended up coughing and vomiting up his dinner, blood, many petals and at least three roses. He knew his time was beginning to run short so he needed to act quickly. Thankfully Will was supposed to have dinner with him again in two days. </p><p>* * *</p><p>It had been a week since Hannibal had last seen Will. Hannibal's condition was worsening by the day and he was frequently coughing up blood and roses. There were barely any petals now, only fully bloomed roses with a few petals here and there. He could have easily made a bouquet with the number of roses he coughed up.</p><p>But tonight Will would be dining with him and Hannibal had an amazing dinner planned. Normally he'd go all out with fancy and intricate dishes but tonight he wanted something more on the simple side. So he settled for Braised Chicken, which was a Thai-Indian dish that he hoped would warm Will up to him. For tonight was the night he would finally admit how he felt.</p><p>Will arrived just as Hannibal was setting the table. The younger man had let himself in and was standing in the doorway to the dining room, watching Hannibal. The doctor could practically feel Will's eyes on him and it sent a small shiver down his spine. </p><p>Hannibal cleared his throat and slowly turned to Will. He opened his mouth to say something but Will beat him to the punch.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, Jack wouldn't let me leave," Will explained, eyes shifting down to the floor, avoiding Hannibal's own.</p><p>"Actually you're early, I just set the table. Dinner is nearly ready."</p><p>Will looked up at the mention of dinner and met Hannibal's eyes for a moment before they glanced away and stared intently at the table. Hannibal smiled softly at this and headed back into the kitchen. Will's footsteps soon followed.</p><p>"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Will asked, coming to a stop behind Hannibal.</p><p>"Braised Chicken, I think you'll quite like it."</p><p>Will smiled and offered to help bring the food to the table. Hannibal allowed it just this once and the pair made their way to the table, made their respective plates and sat down. Will didn't even seem to notice that Hannibal had set the table so they were seated next to each other. Either that or he didn't mind it. They ate in comfortable silence.</p><p>Dinner was finished and Hannibal brought their dishes into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with two simple heart-shaped brownies. Typically Hannibal would never do such a thing but he was desperate at this point.</p><p>"They look like hearts," Will commented, taking a small forkful of brownie. </p><p>Hannibal opened his mouth to speak but instead of words leaving his mouth, flower petals and blood left it instead. Then he began to cough, more and more petals and blood spilling from his lips. He turned his head away and Will looked utterly terrified.</p><p>"Hannibal?! What's happening?!"</p><p>For a brief moment, the coughing subsided and Hannibal stood, attempting to make his way towards the bathroom. It was rude but it was better than coughing blood and petals all over Will. </p><p>But fate wasn't on Hannibal's side as another coughing fit overtook him, this one so strong it caused Hannibal to collapse. Hannibal felt as if he couldn't breathe like he was choking on his own blood. He was vaguely aware of Will by his side, one hand rubbing in small circles on Hannibal's back.</p><p>"Hannibal! Hannibal, what's happening?!"</p><p>The coughing subsided for a moment and Hannibal managed to catch his breath before he spoke.</p><p>"Will, my dear Will, don't you see? I'm in love with you, something I thought I wasn't capable of, but you proved me wrong," he whispered, reaching a hand up to cup Will's cheek. Will looked utterly terrified as if he didn't quite understand what the confession had to do with Hannibal's current condition.</p><p>More coughs began to wrack Hannibal's body and he leaned against Will for support. He couldn't breathe anymore and he knew that he had been too late. The world was fading from his vision and Hannibal looked up, wanting Will to be the last thing he sees. With a weak smile, he utters his last words with his final breath.</p><p>"I love you, Willam Graham."</p><p>Will is left kneeling on the floor, cradling a dying Hannibal in his arms as he helplessly watches the life fade from Hannibal's eyes. As Hannibal's eyes glaze over, Will begins to sob. He presses his face into Hannibal's now blood covered vest and sobs. </p><p>Soon his sobs begin to turn to coughs and to Will's horror he sees flower petals. The petals were different from the ones Hannibal had been coughing up for they were yellow and Hannibal's had been red. </p><p>Will stood, his mind made up. Many would think him a coward but he didn't care. He just needed to find a paper, a pen and his gun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Somewhere You Shouldn't Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will had a hunch, not necessarily about who the killer was but where he was operating from. He knew it was a terrible idea to investigate it on his own but he couldn't wait for Jack to send him out with a team of backup. The killer could figure out that they had a lead by then and move his operations elsewhere.</p><p>That led Will to his current predicament. He arrived at the killer's lair and got inside without a problem. Everything seemed good so far. Well as good as being in a killer's lair could be. It was all quiet as he began searching around. The place was clean, not a fingerprint or bloodstain in sight. The killer must be keeping this place quite tidy.</p><p>Most officers would have come into this place and deemed it abandoned but Will was smart. He could put himself in the minds of killers, and think like they do. He didn't enjoy it - at least that's what he told himself - but if he was what he had to do to catch the killers, he would. When he first noticed the building, something seemed off about it. </p><p>Now he understood why. From the outside, the building appeared to be like any other abandoned building, old and decrepit. But upon closer inspection, Will could tell that someone entered the building quite frequently.</p><p>Now that Will was inside said building, it was much easier to tell that someone had been here quite often, and quite recently at that. Even if squatters had been using the building there would be traces of them and a thin layer of dust covering everything in any rooms they weren't using. This place, however, was completely spotless and Will was beginning to suspect that there would be another body soon.</p><p>As Will was searching through a desk drawer, looking for anything that could be used as evidence, another car pulled up to the abandoned building. Its headlights shone through one of the many boarded-up windows, momentarily blinding Will. He froze instantly, his heart hammering in his chest. No one from the force knew where he was - a decision he was beginning to regret - so the only other possibility was that the killer had returned. </p><p>Will quickly turned off his flashlight and abandoned the drawer he'd been searching in favour of finding a safe place to hide. Will heard the car's engine cut and the lights died, casting Will in darkness as he heard the door of the car slam closed. </p><p>Will silently cursed, scolding himself for parking in front of the building and not somewhere inconspicuous. The killer definitely knew something was up. So he drew his gun and turned to a nearby wardrobe, squeezing himself inside.</p><p>Will could hear the killer as he entered the building, his footsteps slowly making their way towards the room Will was hiding in. His shifted ever so slight and held his gun close to his chest, one hand wrapped around the grip and the other wrapped around the butt of the gun. His heart was racing with the danger of this entire situation.</p><p>Eventually, the footsteps entered the room and made their way closer to Will's hiding spot. Will unconsciously held his breath, the footsteps drawing closer and closer before coming to a halt in front of the wardrobe he was inside. He could hear the man breathing just outside and could practically hear him thinking as well. It was like he knew Will was in there.</p><p>Then the killer shifted slightly and for a fleeting moment, Will thought that he was done for, that he had been caught and the killer knew he was there. Any moment and those doors would open to his death. He squeezed his eyes shut, his chest burning from his lack of oxygen as he waited for the inevitable to come. He waited a few moments more but the inevitable never came and next thing Will knew the footsteps began moving again, this time leaving the room.</p><p>Ever so slowly, Will released the breath he had been holding, allowing himself to take small, quiet controlled breaths. A small amount of relief washed over Will as the footsteps began to fade away. It was quite a large building after all, so perhaps the killer had decided to search elsewhere. </p><p>Although Will really doubted that it was safe just yet he still needed to get out. He had more of a chance of getting out of this alive if he got to his car. It was probably a terrible idea to even attempt to escape now but Will decided he had no choice. So he quickly climbed out of the wardrobe as quietly as possible.</p><p>The room was dark without his flashlight but Will could manage, his eyes already having somewhat adjusted to the darkness. Despite this, it was still quite dark, and Will could barely make out the shapes of the various pieces of furniture that were scattered around the room. He could just see the outline of the door, which was now ajar, probably the killers doing which should have been a red flag for Will. But at this moment he was hyper-focused on getting the hell out of there. </p><p>The next thing Will knew was that he was falling face first towards the ground, a loud clattering sound coming from behind him. His nose hit the floor first with a sickening crunch and Will instinctively cried out in pain. </p><p>Behind him he could hear the footsteps of the killer rapidly approaching him and rolled over, attempting to search for his gun. It was no surprise that he dropped it when he fell. The killer was almost upon him now, his footsteps sounding like they were coming from the next room over. He needed to hurry and find his gun or he would likely die.</p><p>His fingers just brushed against the butt of his gun and he was about to grab it when a foot pressed down roughly against his wrist, stopping him. He gasped softly in pain and looked up, attempting to get a good look at the killer's face. Unfortunately, Will's eyes couldn't quite make out his face in the darkness, all he could see was vague outlines and shape of the man's shadowy form.</p><p>The man seemed to look down at Will, seemingly curious about him as he practically looked into him. Will's breath became caught in his throat and he stared back, almost defiantly. The killer leaned down, bringing his face close to Will's. Will strained his eyes, trying desperately to see the killer's face in the darkness but even with the close distance, it was nearly impossible.</p><p>"You shouldn't have come here," the man whispered in Will's ear in a thick accent, his lips practically brushing against the shell of Will's ears. Will's eyes widened and due to how dark it was he didn't notice the man grabbing his gun off the floor and next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain against his temple before the world went black.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The first thing Will noticed as he started to come to was the beeping of a heart rate monitor. He found that odd considering he expected to be dead by now. After all the killer had caught him snooping around his lair. </p><p>He could remember it so clearly, despite how dark it was. The close proximity, the other man's breath tickling his ear as he spoke, the sharp pain in the side of his head, the world going black. But regardless of his hard Will tried to remember what his voice sounded like his mind simply went blank.</p><p>Will attempted to open his eyes but when he did everything was just a blurry and fuzzy muddle of shapes and colours. The bright lights also made his eyes hurt so he quickly shut them again. Since he couldn't take in his surroundings with his eyes so instead he had to rely on his ears. For now, he ignored the beeping of the heart rate monitor next to the uncomfortable bed he was situated in and instead focused on the sounds coming from outside his room.</p><p>He could hear chatter and hurried footsteps moving about, some seemed to be walking, other's running as if in a hurry. He could hear some people shouting orders to others. Will seemed based on the sounds outside his room and the heart rate monitor that he was in fact in a hospital.</p><p>All of Will's instincts were screaming for Will to try and get out of there as quickly as possible, seeing as he ended up here after his encounter with the killer which could only mean that him being here was the killer's doing. He attempted to sit up only to have pain radiate from his abdomen, causing him to cry out in pain. He touched a hand to his stomach and prodded with gentle fingers around the area where the pain was coming from, hissing softly when he found stitches along his lower abdomen. He wasn't sure how that got there but he had a pretty good idea of who was the cause of it.</p><p>Will continued to try and sit up and after a lot of pain, he finally managed. He allowed himself a moment to take a breather and listened to the sounds outside his room. It sounded like the normal hospital sounds from before until he listened closer. That's when he heard it, the thick accent talking to someone and getting closer to the room by the second. It sparked a memory and then he remembered that it was the killer's voice.</p><p>Hearing that voice sent adrenaline pumping through Will's veins and he opened his eyes, his vision much clearer now and quickly shifted from sitting up to dangling his legs over the side of the bed. He gingerly touched his feet to the floor. The tile felt cold beneath his feet and sent a small shiver through his body but he didn't let that stop him. He slowly began to stand, gritting his teeth against the pain. Luck, however, was not on Will's side, for as soon as he was standing up straight his knees gave out and he fell to the floor, barely catching himself on the bed before his face hit the floor again.</p><p>Biting back a groan of pain, Will twisted himself and slowly slid down to sit on the floor. There was nothing he could do now, he couldn't walk which meant he couldn't get out of the hospital, at least not on his own. So all he could do now was wait, wait for the killer to get to his room. At least this time he'd be able to see his face. </p><p>As the second ticked by the voice grew louder, drawing closer to Will's hospital room door. A moment later a very tall and seemingly well put together man, who Will assumed was the doctor, entered the room and noticed Will on the floor, but didn't react until the nurse entered the room as well. The nurse made a noise of minor panic before the pair moved to Will's side - the nurse moving much faster than the doctor - and carefully lifted Will back up onto the bed.</p><p>The nurse then began to busy themselves with taking Will's vitals and making sure he was comfortable. Once it seemed like the nurse has nothing left to do the doctor ordered them to tend to other patients. Will mentally confirmed that this was indeed the killer.</p><p>The nurse then promptly left the room, bowing their head respectfully to the doctor. Will could see the doctor's lips turn upwards in a small grin before he turned to Will. They were alone in the room now. Will could scream for help but part of him was curious about the man, the killer who was also a doctor. If anything he thought it was quite smart. </p><p>"William Graham," the doctor said, Will's name sounding like a threat on his tongue. "I see you've been getting yourself into quite a bit of trouble lately." The doctor moved closer and Will kept a steady gaze on him, refusing to let his guard down for even a moment, despite his curiosity.</p><p>"You were at the abandoned building, you were the one who attacked me," Will said cautiously, keeping his voice quiet and narrowing his eyes slightly. The doctor narrowed his eyes as well at the accusation.</p><p>"You were intruding and snooping around somewhere you didn't belong," the doctor said, his voice remaining calm but Will could see the annoyance in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm a cop, that's kind of my job," Will hissed, glaring at the man in annoyance. </p><p>"Yes I'm aware of that, I saw your badge," the doctor said and slowly moved closer, tilting his head curiously at Will. "Although you seem different from most cops."</p><p>Will was confused by his comment. "Different how?"</p><p>"You have this... darkness within you that no other cop has, it's why you're still alive."</p><p>Will chewed at his lip slightly and stared at the man. He knew what the man was referring to, how Will could put himself into the minds of killers and how somewhere deep down he enjoyed it. "Well since you decided to not kill me now what? What do you plan to do with me?"</p><p>The man pondered for a moment before replying. "I have a proposal for you. I want you to join me, to come along on my hunts and kill with me," the man said in a low voice and Will blinked slightly in surprise, a small part of him wanting that.</p><p>"And if I refuse?" Will already knew the answer to his question but he wanted to hear it from the man's lips.</p><p>"If you refuse, I'll have to kill you."</p><p>Will watched the man, dragging out time before giving his answer. "Well, then I accept. Now can I know your name?"</p><p>"My name is Hannibal, Doctor Hannibal Lecter," he said, holding out his hand and smiling as well. Will took his hand and shook it, a genuine smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw // crack fic, Will is lowkey horny on main, pre-established relationship</p><p>this was originally a Twitter thread, hence why its so short</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was doing the dishes when Hannibal entered the kitchen. His mouth curled into a smile as he felt Hannibal's long arms wrap themselves around Will's small waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. Will turned his head slightly, looking back at Hannibal out of the corner of his eye, his lips curled into a small smile. He immediately noticed that Hannibal was deep in thought, staring blankly out the kitchen window. </p><p>Still smiling, Will went back to doing the dishes. Will wasn't sure how much time had passed but he had finished the dishes ages ago and his legs were going stiff from standing in the same position for so long. Eventually, Hannibal opened his mouth to finally speak, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of Will's neck. </p><p>"Would the past tense of 'yeet' be 'yeeted' or 'yote'?" Hannibal asked his tone completely and utterly serious. Will of course was more focused on Hannibal's hot breath and deep voice making his knees go weak and his blood rush to both to his cheeks and his groin. </p><p>It took a full minute for Will's brain to even register Hannibal's question but once it did, Will's dick went soft. He twisted his head to properly look back at Hannibal. </p><p>"What?" Was all Will could manage, not quite understanding what Hannibal was asking. </p><p>"The past tense of the word 'yeet'. Would it be 'yeeted' or 'yote'?" Hannibal repeated, rubbing his hands up and down Will's sides. </p><p>Will simply huffed, turned around in Hannibal's arms. He stared at the other man for a moment before slowly leaning in and kissing him softly. </p><p>"You really need to stop flirting with me this way," Will chuckled. </p><p>Hannibal smiled softly and cupped Will's cheek, letting himself get briefly lost in Will's beautiful deep blue eyes. Will only rolls his eyes in response and playfully shoves Hannibal away. Will walks out of the kitchen, looking over his shoulder as he swayed his hips seductively. </p><p>"C'mon, you said we'd play the piano after dinner." </p><p>With that Hannibal follows Will out of the kitchen, his earlier question not forgotten but tucked to the back of his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>